Khelben Arunsun
| rules = 3.5 | dob = 414 | death = 1374 | alignment = Lawful neutral | source = CoS:W | page = 53 }} Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun (414 DR – 1374 DR, aged 960 years) was the Lord Mage of Waterdeep, a masked Lord of Waterdeep, and powerful archmage. One of the few spellcasters to become one of Mystra's Chosen, Khelben was a serious, imposing wizard, and a grim proponent of law and order whose methods of achieving the ultimate good were often highly questionable in the eyes of the righteous. One such deal—with Fzoul Chembryl, cleric of Bane and leader of the sinister Zhentarim—led to the once highly regarded member of the semi-secret Harper organization being simultaneously expelled and leaving the organization. Khelben did not leave alone, however; he formed the Harper splinter-group the Moonstars, to better suit his needs. Overview Appearance Khelben was a 6-foot tall, well-muscled, bearded man with a receding hairline, black hair with silver streaks, including a prominent one through his beard, and a distinguished, imposing manner. He usually dressed in nondescript robes and was never without his trademark Blackstaff(staff). Personality Often thought to be humorless and grave, Khelben was actually neither. He simply found it easier to deal with people if they were intimidated by or even frightened of him. He had numerous apprentices over the years and liked to encourage young people who displayed an aptitude for magic. Wielding the Art can be a gravely dangerous business, however, and Khelben tried to instill appreciation of that fact in his pupils by keeping up his "stern taskmaster" façade. In private, however, he was quiet and keenly intelligent. With his lady love, Laeral Silverhand, he was gentle and loving. The few apprentices who, purposely or by luck, chanced a glimpse of his private side like his roaring laugh, for example, were all thoroughly unnerved by the experience. The only side of Khelben that most saw was that of the gravely wise tutor or stern archmage with much more important things to think about and do than deal with these younglings. If news of a threat to Waterdeep, the North, or the Realms in general, was brought to him, Khelben would go into action, planning countermeasures, seeking the aid of allies, and asking the informer to continue in search of more information. Those who knew Khelben well sometimes referred to him as a spider in the center of a massive web of information, schemes, plans, and counter-plans. While his web was centered on the City of Splendors, Khelben placed tendrils across the North and beyond. Just as he was noted as a collector of magic and magical items, Khelben also was a hoarder of information. He was a firm believer in the credo, "A secret isn't a secret if you tell anyone." He commonly manipulated people and events with this exclusive store of knowledge; to this end he'd never volunteer information that wasn't specifically requested of him. Combat/Tactics As an archmage, Khelben had little cause to enter mêlée. He uses his magical items, formidable array of spells, and his Chosen powers (especially his silver fire), in that order, to deal with his foes. Background Youth Khelben was born to Arun Maerdrym, the first half-elf born to a noble elven family of the ancient city of Myth Drannor, and the human ranger Arielimnda. Khelben's father followed an ancient elven custom and did not give him a name upon his birth. He remained unnamed even at the age of 12 when he started to learn the ways of magic, joining the Incanistaeum as a pupil of Mentor Wintercloak. He'd collected a number of nicknames though. Among some commoner elves he was known as "Biir". Some elven nobles named him "Zenar", while his elven friends simply called him "Bhin". Upon leaving Myth Drannor in 449 DR, he took the only name he was proud of: Arun's Son (Arunsun). His nameless origin followed him as he came to be known as "The Nameless Chosen". Rise to power Khelben made a name for himself to prove himself worthy in the disapproving eyes of his elven peers, battling 20 quadrillion phaerimm along the way. Family ties Most folk knew Khelben as a revealed ex-Masked Lord of Waterdeep, and member of the City of Splendors' wealthy Thann noble clan, as well as an archmage of power to rival Elminster, but they also believed that Khelben was the son of Zelphar Arunsun and Lady Lhestyn. This was the identity that Khelben had assumed, when in actuality Zelphar was his son. Zelphar's son was Khelben Arunsun the Younger, called "Ravencloak," who left Abeir-Toril to go planewalking and exploring, ending up on the Greyhawk world of Oerth. Khelben the Elder took his grandson's place for both their sakes. His origins could be a weakness, so nobody, not even most of his family save for a few of his closest allies, knew his origins and true age. Harpers Khelben spent time in the service of the Harpers, but considers that he was unfairly treated by the Twilight Trio and left the organization to form his own, called the Moonstars, with similiar goals. In addition, he was able to keep the Moonstars under tighter control than was possible with the Harpers. Retirement as Masked Lord In 1367 DR Khelben retired from his role as a Masked Lord of Waterdeep (only to quickly - and secretly, rejoin their ranks). During this time Khelben spent his time organizing (some would say manipulating) events in Faerûn and with the aid of his Moonstars, along with his beloved wife, Laeral Silverhand Arunsun of the Seven Sisters, whom he once rescued from the grip of the Crown of Horns and the part-dead god Myrkul. Death In 1374 DR Khelben Arunsun brought together many powerful mages in order to restore the denizens of the lost city of Miyeritaar's High Mages and cleanse part of the High Moor. In order to make the magic permanent, he and the Grand Mage Ualair the Silent sacrificed their lives to create Rhymanthiin, the Hidden City of Hope. His greatest legacy may yet live on in the twins that Laeral carries. After his death, Khelben's spirit remained in Blackstaff tower to guide and advise future Blackstaffs . Novel and game appearances Khelben appears in many Forgotten Realms novels, including the Songs and Swords series, The Avatar Series, the Return of the Archwizards trilogy, Starlight & Shadows series, and the novel Blackstaff. He appeared in 1990 SSI/Westwood computer game Eye of the Beholder 2: Legend of the Darkmoon, as the one who gives the player the mission to investigate the Temple of Darkmoon. He also shows up in the Forgotten Realms: Demon Stone video game, where he sealed away Ygorl and Cireka in a demon stone to stop them from destroying the realms. He was voiced by Patrick Stewart. Khelben also hinted to appear helping Drizzt Do'Urden in Ice Wind Dale Trilogy The Halfling's Gem which he provide Drizzt and Wulfgar boarding in the Sea Sprite. He claim he is a forester, although Drizzt measure that he at least a peer of Malchor Harpell. Blackstaff is mentioned in Neverwinter Nights as the mage who discovered the four reagents needed to cure the plague (these four were a dryad, a yuan-ti, an intellect devourer, and a cockatrice). He also is mentioned in Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn as having once met with Gorion, to whom he spoke like an equal. Images Image:Khelben_Arunsun.jpg|Art by Sam Wood Image:Khelben Arunsun2.jpg|Art by Richard Sardinha Image:Blackstaffcover.jpg|Cover of Blackstaff Notes References * * * * Category:Arunsun family Arunsun, Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun, Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun, Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun, Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun, Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun, Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun, Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun, Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun, Khelben "Blackstaff"